


I'll Slay All Your Dragons.

by Jeronicaloves



Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Jeronica Nation, Vughead, jeronica week, jeronica week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeronicaloves/pseuds/Jeronicaloves
Summary: Veronica is free, free from her father but she has yet to learn the dangers of the outside world.//or Jug saves Ronnie from our favorite lesbian couple
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200551
Kudos: 6





	I'll Slay All Your Dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’ve never watched Game of Thrones, nor read the book so just went for a medieval one-shot. this one was one of my favorites to write for sure, if you like it kudos are really appreciated, it gives me the confidence I need. The prompt was Game Of Thrones (or medieval for me)

Veronica had to get out, out of the treachery of her father’s business. Out of the mental walls that held her captive, out of the city that was more of a village of slaves that worked endless hours for her father, getting nothing in return. She rode on her mare until she could no longer see the stone walls that had loomed over her for years. The wind knocked the hood of her cloak down, rushing through her raven locks, making her feel freer than she had in her entire life. The realization slowly seeping into her as she slowed the black horse, she hopped off letting the tired animal sip from a nearby stream. She began laughing, laughing like had never laughed before, she was free! Free of the bonds of her father, free of the slave trade that he had so callously participated in.

She took the reins of her horse pulling it to a nice little ring of trees where the ground was mostly dry, it was quite beautiful. Veronica sat, leaning against one of the bigger trees, first tying her horse to it, not wanting to have to walk to wherever she might be going next. That was something she needed to figure out, with only two loaves of bread, a flask of water, The five daggers she had hidden in easy to grab locations, Two more dresses, her favorite book, and twenty-five gold coins she was sure she wouldn’t make it all that far.

Deep in thought, she didn’t hear or see the two looming Women creeping up on her from behind a bush covered in red berries. One of them, closer to her than the other, grabbed her arm pulling her away from the sturdy tree, her back was now on the ground held there by the strong arm of the mysterious woman who, unfortunately, with the other hand, brandished a small knife. The one that was not keeping her pinned to the ground had fiery red hair, and a deep red cape only slightly covering the wooden bow that was clutched in her painted nails. The other was mocha-skinned with hair only slightly darker, she was wearing dark brown leather pants with a matching tight fitted top. 

“TT, be gentle, we don’t want to hurt the poor girl unless we have to.” The redhead smirked, putting her hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“I’m not trying to hurt her, Cheryl just established my dominance so she gives us what we want.” the last part she directed to Veronica who, at this point was buying her time until she could escape the girl’s grasp and grab the knife that was strapped purposefully to her lower thigh.

“What do you two want?” Veronica questioned her voice only barely shaking from the fear that she was trying ever so hard to conceal.

“All I and my lovely wife want is your valuables, if you have to die in the process then, well that just collateral damage.” just Cheryl finished her morbid sentence the clopping of hooves momentarily distracted the girls from their raven-haired prey.

“Hello, ladies.” Veronica looked up to see a tall man dressed in the armor of a high-ranking knight, he rode atop a black horse, whose hair was as dark as night and as shiny as a silver coin.

“Nice to make your acquaintance good sir, I and my Wife were just helping this poor hurt traveler here.” Knife girl put on her best innocent face getting up to speak to the man.

“With a knife?” The strange man raised his eyebrow giving the girls a questioning look. “That seems a bit counterintuitive, don’t you think?’

“Ahh well, ye-”

“How about I take her to the nearest town, it's only a mile or two from here, and if she needs such medical attention as you say that may be best.” He hopped down from his horse, putting his hand on the scabbard at his side. Only then did Veronica notice the symbol on the said scabbard, it was of a serpent eating its own tail, then it hit her, he was of the serpent’s guide. The serpents guild was a group of knights who were highly trained and feared by all, even held in captivity for so long, she knew that. He gave her a look that said, “Get up and run.”

She did half of what he asked, she scrambled up and grabbed the hidden knife, putting her arm around knife girl’s neck, putting the knife to her throat ready to cut it at the slightest hint of hostility.

“Toni!” An anguished cry came out of the redhead’s mouth as if her lover was already bleeding out on the ground. Like lightning, Cher pulled out her bow and pointed it at her wife’s assailant too quick for Veronica to react; she was followed by the Knight drawing his sword and pointing it at the cloaked girl. No one moved for what felt like forever until Veronica herself spoke.

“I’ll let Toni go if you,” she nodded to Cher, “put down your bow, and give me my stuff back.”

“Fine, but he has to too.” she requested nodding toward the guild member, who lowered his sword. The redhead un-notched her arrow and put down her bow, handing Veronica’s meager possessions back to the raven-haired princess.

Veronica un-hooked her arm from around the leather-clad woman, pushing her forward into her wife’s arms. 

“Oh TT, if she would have hurt you, Oh I love you so much”

“I know babe, I love you too.” Veronica rolled her eyes at their dramatism, sharing a look with The black-haired night that told her he was just as annoyed, she smiled inwardly. They shared a long look. She noticed his eyes, they looked like the lake right outside the walls of her father’s prison, the only thing that gave her peace when she felt all was lost was looking deep into that lake and wishing she could submerge herself in its depths. She read once in a book that the eyes were the window to the soul, that they showed the past, present, and future, they showed personality, they showed lies and truths. Her father’s eyes were nearly as black as the sky on a cloudy night, hers were coffee brown, she felt like that was very fitting. His eyes, which were too shimmering lakes of green and blue showed humor, happiness, and a bit of angst, she wondered what that meant.

Their gaze broke as Veronicas' horse rushed in between them with the two women on the animal’s back. Both falling to the ground to get out of the way at the last second not wanting to be crushed by the large horse. Veronica got up as quickly as she could running after them even though it would be impossible for her to catch up. 

She didn’t notice the knight hopping on his horse and galloping after her, he quickly caught up.

He held out his hand and yelled, “Behind you!” she turned around and grabbed on pulling herself up rather gracefully for having never jumped on a horse going full speed before.

They rushed forward galloping at full speed to catch the horse thieves. The redhead who was on the back of her horse swung her leg around so she was back to back with the brown-haired woman. Veronica cursed as Cheryl pulled out her bow and notched an arrow shooting it directly at the knight’s neck, a shot to kill. In a split second the raven-haired man shot out his hand and grabbed the arrow at the last second throwing it to the ground. Veronica gasped, he just turned his head smirking at her.

They had almost caught up right on the heels of Veronica’s horse, they pulled up to the side as Veronica lifted up her knee so she was in a good position to push off the horse. She did so doing a backflip to land the back of the horse, taking down Cher as she did, her gymnastics had paid off after all. In a blur, the girl was on the forest floor red hair splayed across her unconscious face. 

“CHERYL!” The other leather-clad women jumped off after her leaving Veronica on the horse trying to get the reins before she lost control of the brown-haired animal. Once she gained the control she glanced at the man that rode beside her, he was in fact quite handsome and very regal-looking, he looked like he could be a prince from one of the storybooks she loved. She reveled the thought of a handsome prince coming to take her away from her prison disguised as a home, she loved the thought of him stealing her away to go have fantastic adventures, she loved the idea of falling in love, and the only worry was when. The only boy her own age she had been able to talk to was Reginald, only recently she had found out that they were betrothed, and Reggie, as she had called him, had known all along, she had felt utterly betrayed by her only friend.

After riding for about another 5 minutes they came to a stop.

“I don’t believe I caught your name, ms.” 

“Veronica, and you?”

"Jughead.”She bit down on her laugh not wanting to offend the helpful knight.

“It’s alright you can laugh, I won’t be offended.” he smiled.

She burst out laughing unable to stop, she wasn’t just laughing at him, she was laughing at the fact that she had survived the attack of the vicious couple, and that she had escaped, finally from her father’s reach, well at least for now. Her joyful giggles turned into heart-wrenching sobs and she crumpled to the ground in a big ball of conflicting emotions.

“Hey,” Jughead knelt down beside her attempting to comfort the sobbing woman. “I don’t know what you’re going through but if you need help, I’m here I’ll slay any dragons that haunt you, alright.”

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, finally finding someone who cared. “I don’t think I said thank you.”


End file.
